


Day Still Young

by skuldchan



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for this prompt in the Phoenix Wright Anonymous Kink Meme:</p><p><i>Now here's something rare. Are you up for the challenge, anon? :3</i></p><p><i>Often when Edgey is portrayed as the instigator in the bedroom, he's all RAWR and sly and devious and full of lust. However, I want to see the opposite... I don't want him to have sex, I want him to make love. With Phoenix. In a very soul-shary slightly bashful but completely intense way.</i></p><p><i>Don't you want to see him be all caring and enamoured and head over heels too? It would be so beautiful. ;__; Let's have him instigate a very rare but tender expression of his lovey feelings.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this prompt in the Phoenix Wright Anonymous Kink Meme:
> 
>  _Now here's something rare. Are you up for the challenge, anon? :3_
> 
>  _Often when Edgey is portrayed as the instigator in the bedroom, he's all RAWR and sly and devious and full of lust. However, I want to see the opposite... I don't want him to have sex, I want him to make love. With Phoenix. In a very soul-shary slightly bashful but completely intense way._
> 
>  _Don't you want to see him be all caring and enamoured and head over heels too? It would be so beautiful. ;__; Let's have him instigate a very rare but tender expression of his lovey feelings._

It was nearly dawn when Edgeworth woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked in the almost darkness, lifting his head off of Phoenix’s shoulder and rolling over to peer at the clock that sat on the nightstand. Half an hour until sunrise. Gently, so as not to awake his slumbering partner, Edgeworth slipped out of bed, goosebumps rising on his skin as his feet touched the cold wooden floor. He padded the short distance to the massive French windows and quietly drew the floor length curtains aside, flooding the room with soft, pre-dawn light. Leaning with one shoulder against the glass, Edgeworth folded his arms across his chest and peered outside, staring past his shadowy reflection to gaze at the green valley spread before him and the cottages which dotted the foothills—a small, tranquil village tucked away in middle of the Swiss Alps. Edgeworth propped the side of his head against the window, his warm breath slightly misting the glass before him as he raised his eyes to the mountain peaks where the horizon was just beginning to blush a demure shade of pink. Edgeworth watched on, heedless of the passing time as slowly the sky shifted from muted, grey-tinged tones into a brilliant morning blue. Just as the edge of the sun peeked over the mountains, he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder.

“Morning,” Phoenix said groggily. He nuzzled his Miles, giving him a kiss on the back of the neck, just below the hairline.

“Good morning,” Edgeworth replied, leaning back and returning Phoenix’s kiss before relaxing into his embrace as two arms came to wrap around his middle. “Did you want to go back to bed?” Edgeworth asked, turning to regard Phoenix and noting that his eyes were still heavily lidded with sleep.

“No,” Phoenix replied, his voice a quiet, but stubborn murmur. His grip around Edgeworth’s waist tightened. “Don’t want to waste my time with you by sleeping,” he said, burying his nose into Edgeworth’s hair and giving him quick, light kisses.

Edgeworth smiled. “Okay,” he said quietly. “No going back to bed, then.”

Edgeworth put his hands over Phoenix’s, and he watched the sun rise, bathing the village in light and casting shadows in the forest as the small town stirred and the first adventurous travelers in the Swiss countryside ventured out onto the streets, heading for the mountain trails. From their tenth floor hotel suite, Edgeworth watched as little by little the pastoral village woke, relishing the quiet babble as businesses opened for the day and people emerged from their houses—a scene and sound so different from the buzz and rush of where Phoenix lived and worked—where Edgeworth was moving back to, sometime soon. He was about to make a remark to that effect to Phoenix, when he caught the sound of a little snore at his right ear.

“Phoenix,” Edgeworth said, turning slightly to regard his lover with a stern gaze. “Are you dozing off?”

Phoenix jerked his head and blinked, looking at Edgeworth in mild confusion, taking a little too long to respond. “No,” he replied. “Jus’ resting.” He settled into a content smile and gave Edgeworth another squeeze.

It was not often they were able to find a few days’ free time between Edgeworth’s teaching responsibilities and Phoenix’s erratic client schedule to take a vacation together, and instead of enjoying the view from their window, Phoenix had dropped off in a doze. Edgeworth did his best to keep from rolling his eyes or reprimanding his partner.

“Well, I heard you snore just now.”

“Oh.” Phoenix wrinkled his nose. “Sorry, Miles.”

Edgeworth made a soft sound like a snort. “Phoenix, you are going back to bed.” He extracted himself from Phoenix’s embrace, and prodded the defense attorney toward their bed.

“Bed,” he repeated, voice firm, when Phoenix wasn’t shuffling backwards fast enough.

“Okay, okay,” Phoenix said, putting his arms up in mock protest and giving ground as the prosecutor advanced on him.

Finally feeling the edge of the mattress at the back of his legs, Phoenix toppled backwards, but not before he grabbed Edgeworth and dragged the former prosecutor down onto the bed with him as he bounced in the sheets with a playful laugh. They moved toward the middle of the bed together, finding themselves a more comfortable position to lie amongst the pillows. Phoenix wrapped both his arms around Edgeworth’s shoulders, a satisfied grin on his face.

“Not letting you go now,” Phoenix said, almost childishly, as if there was a danger that his Miles might simply disappear at any minute.

But Edgeworth had no such intentions. He smiled and rolled over in Phoenix’s arms, rustling amongst the blankets until he was nearly nose-to-nose with his lover. His arms came up between them and clasped themselves around Phoenix’s neck. Edgeworth closed his eyes and held his breath, his grin fading from his face as he thought of how unfortunate he was to only be able to spend a few short weeks with Phoenix each year, each morning waking in his arms adding to the dreaded reality of having to wake up cold and alone again in a few days’ time. Edgeworth opened his eyes, remembering to breathe, and gazed at Phoenix, burning into his memory the image of his partner—Phoenix with his eyes closed, his face peaceful, his expression one of pure contentment. Edgeworth sighed and surrendered to Phoenix.

“Don’t worry,” he said, his lips barely moving as he whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.” And then he leaned forward, ever so slightly to close the distance between them.

The kiss started a slow, languorous brush across Phoenix’s lips. He stopped and felt Phoenix exhale quietly. Edgeworth closed his eyes and repeated the same movement again, opening his mouth and nuzzling Phoenix as he tugged gently on his upper lip. Phoenix arched into him and lifted a leg to wrap around him, shifting his hips to bring them together. Edgeworth pulled away briefly, gazing warmly into Phoenix’s blue eyes, before pressing himself close again.

“I love you,” he whispered. He rushed forward and kissed Phoenix again before he had the chance to answer.

It didn’t take much coaxing for the second kiss to come alive—for it to start as just a simple movement against Phoenix’s mouth and then spread to his shoulders, his back, and his waist. And the next thing Edgeworth knew was that he was kissing Phoenix with his whole body, wrapped around him so tightly their chests rose and fell together with each gasping breath they drew, clasping each other as tight as they could. Edgeworth pushed against Phoenix and Phoenix pushed back just as hard, bringing one hand up to cup Edgeworth’s cheek.

Phoenix’s mouth quirked upward in a small smile. “I love you too.”

He’d hardly finished his words before they met again, and the kiss picked up exactly where it left off, building to such intensity, it left Edgeworth quivering, straining from the effort to press himself even closer to Phoenix, even though they were already touching everywhere and such a feat was near impossible. Hands wandered as the two men groped feverishly—grinding and moaning into each other as they kissed, skin pressed flush against skin. Phoenix moved, nibbling at the corner of Edgeworth’s mouth and then down his neck, where he paused to place a gentle bite on Edgeworth’s shoulder. Edgeworth’s breath hitched and he hooked a knee around Phoenix’s waist, arching into him.

Long overdue, the kiss finally spilled over, and unable to contain himself any longer, Edgeworth shifted his weight, rolling Phoenix onto his back. They parted, their faces flushed, sweat beading on their brow, their lips bruised. Phoenix opened his eyes, breathless, his gaze flickering to his Miles’ eyes. Edgeworth thought he saw Phoenix nod once, and without any further exchange, he moved, knowing what to do.

Phoenix followed every one of Edgeworth’s movements as the light-haired prosecutor retreated downwards, carving a path of wet, hot kisses down his torso before he curled deft fingers around the waistband of his boxers. Edgeworth lifted his head to stare at Phoenix before taking his boxers off entirely, maneuvering them around his full erection before pulling them down to his ankles where they fell off the bed.

Phoenix stretched languidly, even more aroused by the way his Miles was staring at him. Phoenix grinned, bucking his hips once for Edgeworth’s benefit.

“Your turn,” Phoenix then murmured, glancing significantly at the bulge tenting out his lover’s underwear.

“Yes,” Edgeworth breathed. “My turn.”

He crawled back up the bed, one knee on either side of Phoenix, crouched over him like the gentle predator he was. “If you say so,” he said quietly and let Phoenix lift arms to his waist and strip him. He kicked his boxers onto the floor somewhere behind him.

There was nothing more that Edgeworth loved about Phoenix than his eyes, his stare, and the honest emotion often reflected therein. He was attracted to the way they flashed when Phoenix was in the courtroom, the way they softened when Phoenix gazed at him in their bed, and most of all the way they rolled up and fluttered closed when they made love. They were now filled with overflowing desire and want, boring into Edgeworth with such ferocity that he almost shivered in anticipation. Edgeworth mirrored Phoenix’s look with one of his own—one that sent one of Phoenix’s arms reaching beneath the pillow, searching for their bottle of lubricant. After a few seconds of fumbling, Phoenix found it and opened it, spreading an ample amount of clear jelly over his fingers. Smiling, he beckoned his lover hither with a finger.

Edgeworth obeyed. He did his best not to think about the fact that one morning he was going to wake up, and there would no longer be the warm body of Phoenix Wright slumbering beside him. If he woke up stiff there would no longer be anyone to mitigate his desires—he would just have to take care of that in the shower by himself, wishing that he was half a world away from where he really was, and that the water pouring over his back was another kind of heat enveloping him. So Edgeworth closed his eyes with Phoenix’s fingers wrapped gently around his erection, lubricating his length. This was not a feeling he would have the luxury of knowing in the mornings for much longer. He thrust into Phoenix’s hand, moving his hips slowly, lazily, as he opened his eyes again watched Phoenix smile and lick his lips, perhaps hoping he’d had the foresight to give his lover a blowjob before lubing him up.

After a more few strokes Edgeworth whimpered, shivering, and pulled out of Phoenix’s grasp, reaching for the bottle of lubricant. It wouldn’t do any good for Phoenix to finish pleasuring him first, not when there was much more to do still ahead of them.

Edgeworth squeezed lube onto his fingers, glancing down at Phoenix, who just seemed to be content enough to be able to gaze at him. The silent happiness reflected in Phoenix’s eyes tugged at Edgeworth’s heart, and he promised himself that there would come one day, and all days from then onward, he would never wake up in the morning without Phoenix by his side.

“Are you ready?” Edgeworth asked.

Still smiling, Phoenix nodded. “Always,” he added, so softly that Edgeworth almost didn’t hear him.

He climbed back down the bed and Phoenix lifted his knees, closing them coyly as Edgeworth knelt, shooting his lover a wry smile—Phoenix knew exactly how much he enjoyed parting his legs. Edgeworth pushed Phoenix’s knees apart and moved forward to settle between them, finding Phoenix’s entrance and tonguing it lightly—drawing a gasp from the dark-haired defense attorney—before inserting a finger.

“Mmm,” Phoenix murmured, spreading his legs even further. He pushed downwards slightly, seeking more invasion. “More.”

Edgeworth put three in at once and watched Phoenix’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open, breathing one silent gasp.

“Yeah, just like that,” Phoenix said, his voice a strained whine.

Slowly, Edgeworth probed and stretched, taking care to ensure that Phoenix was relaxed and sufficiently slippery before he squeezed another bit of lubricant onto himself and spread it quickly. Bracing himself against Phoenix, Edgeworth guided himself in, first nosing tantalizingly at his entrance before pushing in steadily, rocking his hips slightly as he went. Phoenix lifted his legs up to wrap around Edgeworth’s waist, pushing him deeper. Edgeworth paused to draw a breath. He gazed at Phoenix who was lying against the sheets, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving with heavy breaths, a desperate shine in his eyes as he waited impatiently for Edgeworth to start moving, one arm curled on the pillow he rested his head on, the other already between his legs, stroking himself lightly. Leaning forward and bending down, Edgeworth placed his mouth over Phoenix’s waiting lips and began to move.

Their rhythm was something primal, something they didn’t have to think about to feel—something they simply knew—and whether it was something they shared between just the two of them or whether it was something shared with the whole world, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were moving as one, that they were as close as two people could physically be—kissing, loving, making love. Phoenix didn’t seem to mind that Edgeworth had almost pushed him up against the bed post, and Edgeworth didn’t seem to mind that the bed was squeaking loudly and shaking with their efforts. He wanted to wake up every morning with the ferocity of this feeling, the feeling of loving Phoenix Wright so much he wanted to drive him into the wall or pin beneath his weight forever, so neither of them would ever be able to leave the bed and they would be free to spend the rest of their lives together, this close.

Edgeworth heard Phoenix calling his name and he lowered his head, letting Phoenix wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him down. Edgeworth kept moving, thrusting in and out with his hips, pushing with his legs, seeking more of the warm, wet constriction of Phoenix’s muscles, trying to find a space and a time to be wrapped so much—this much—in Phoenix Wright it hurt. Edgeworth buried his chin somewhere around Phoenix’s shoulder and stayed there, gasping as they swayed together, and ignoring the demands of the rest of the world, Phoenix’s breath at his ear in hoarse whispers, crying, “Miles, Miles, Miles, Miles,” over and over again.

Phoenix was the one who came first, his breath catching, in one long moan of “Mil—aaaah!” and he shuddered, his body freezing as he released and spattered their chests with drops of thick, warm liquid.

Edgeworth moaned, still moving against Phoenix, increasing his pace as he felt Phoenix close around him, squeezing him impossibly tight. “Almost there,” Edgeworth managed to gasp when Phoenix had stopped shaking, trying to hold onto the moment for as long as he could. He closed his eyes, moved for a few more seconds in quick, deep strokes and then he arched and came as well, buried within Phoenix as he emptied himself, shaking with bliss as he turned his head to the side, his lips moving soundlessly against Phoenix’s neck.

Phoenix moved first after they’d both collapsed to the bed together, running the back of his fingers along his Miles’ cheek and gazing at him fondly. Edgeworth returned the look, wondering how he was going to get by, by himself for the next few months. He rolled to the side, pulling out of Phoenix, and wiping them both off lazily with a tissue from the nightstand before settling down to find a comfortable position beside his lover. Together, Phoenix and Edgeworth lied on the bed, sharing the same pillow, their fingers twined between them. It was warm, even on top of the sheets, and Edgeworth smiled, closing his eyes as he shifted to rest his cheek against Phoenix’s shoulder.

It was Phoenix who first broke the silence to speak. “I’m going to miss you,” he said.

“Shh.” Edgeworth lifted a finger and placed it over Phoenix’s lips. “We still have some time.”

Phoenix shook his head and frowned slightly, wrapping fingers around Edgeworth’s wrist. “But when will I get to see you again?”

Edgeworth paused. “It’ll be soon,” he promised.

“And when will we get to do this every day?”

“Soon,” Edgeworth replied. He nudged Phoenix’s shoulder with his nose and placed a kiss there, looking up at his lover. “Soon, I promise.”

Slowly, Phoenix nodded, reluctant. He would not have given up his Miles for the world, which meant that his only other choice was to wait, and make the best out of it until the former prosecutor’s European sabbatical was over with. He was sure the years would pass by in a flash. But until then, they would have their few, happy weeks together.

Phoenix rolled over, letting go of Miles’ wrist and cupping Edgeworth’s face in both his hands. “I love you, Miles,” he said earnestly, rolling Miles onto his back and bending over to kiss him tenderly.

Wrapping arms around his back and traversing the smooth skin he felt there, Edgeworth pulled him close and hooked a leg around Phoenix’s knees.

“Let’s make love again,” Phoenix whispered with a mischievous grin when they parted. He rubbed noses with Edgeworth. “Besides, it’s my turn.”

“Was once not enough for you?” Edgeworth chuckled, brushing back a stray lock of hair from Phoenix’s forehead. He pushed himself off the bed to meet Phoenix halfway.

“Day’s still young, I guess,” Phoenix said quietly, closing his eyes and parting his lips.

Edgeworth arched into Phoenix’s kiss, bringing his other leg to wrap around Phoenix’s legs as they both fell back down to the bed. For the second time that morning since the sun had first cast its rays above their tiny little Swiss village in the mountains, Miles Edgeworth had to remember to breathe as he surrendered to Phoenix’s desire—his desire.


End file.
